High School Mythical
by LocaMocha
Summary: First Fanfic. Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and Harry Potter. Life is twisted with these three combined and taking on a whole new meaning. A world where nothing is ever ordinary. Sucky Summary i know but just give it a shot. Rated M for language and future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I would like to thank my beta **_Twilight-gotaluvthemall_** for helping to write this. If not for her I wouldn't know where to start. If the pictures do not appear then please send me a private message and I will send you the pictures since not all of them are the same as in the movie they play in.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they already have owners. The ones I do own you will know.**_

**Students**

Jacob Black (Wolf) - Kamely's older brother and her father figure since he was 16. He is hard around the edges but soft when it comes to her even though she is hard just like him. He is Alpha to his pack and loves to fool around with his friends, tossing the hay so to speak with many girls but never dates them. He is brutally honest about what he thinks and doesn't get along with Kamely's best friends brother Paul.

Quil Ateara (Wolf) – Lost his parents at a young age and doesn't remember anything about them. He grew up in a foster home on the Rez and has been kicked out of many schools. When Charlie and Renee moved to the Rez they became like parents to him and helped him finish school. He is now a sweet and caring guy but can be hard when he needs to be.

Jared Cameron (Wolf) - Never knew his parents, they say he showed up out of the blue and was raised in foster care on the Rez. Became best friends to Quil Ateara and are now roommates with him. He too thinks of Charlie and Renee as parents and likes to visit them often when he isn't at school or patrolling with Jared. He is easily loved by all who know him.

Paul Lahote (Wolf) – The bad ass big brother to innocent little sister Britney. Doesn't get along with her best friends older brother Kamely and argues with him at every turn. He loves to pick fights and break hearts when he isn't looking out for his younger sister. She is his only weak spot but tries not to show it to anyone.

Britney Lahote (Witch) - Complete opposite of her older brother Paul. She is sweet and innocent and loves to hang out with her best friend Kamely Black. She doesn't want to inform her parents of her powers so she hides them and only practices at night in a secluded meadow far from her house. She loves to practice with her best friend sometimes and wishes she could tell her brother at least about her special ability. Her special ability is teleportation

Kamely Black (Witch) – She is just like her brother only she has no soft spots. She is always looking for fights and feels alone ever since her father died; he was her best friend. The only person beside her brother she let in was Britney. Due to she didn't have a mom figure and her dad died when she was young she started doing powerful stuff with her body due to all the stress with the people she lost in her life. Her special ability is sight-seeing

Victoria Potter (Witch) – She has older twin brothers who, to her parents, are perfect while she is the odd child. She is more like her father where the boys are like their mother. She is strong hearted and very loving but she can be tough and cold hearted if she has to be. Her family means more than friends so if you don't mess with them than she doesn't mess with you.

Elena Gilbert (Witch) – She is very protective of her brother since he is basically the only family she has. Her background is still unclear and aside from trying to keep her brother safe, she always wants to find the truth. Her aunt, Jenna, only told her that she was left on her "parents" doorstep when she was an infant but somehow she is still related to her brother by blood. Her past is just as unclear as her future.

Alice and Aria Cullen (Human) - Exactly alike in every way except in their looks. The girls are considered the perfect package, good looks with brains. They hold secrets closer than those they love. They love to have a good time with each other and with their family or friends, but they always know where their priorities are.

Rosalie Forbes (Human) - Grew up in a foster home with two other girls. She was adopted at birth along with the other two and think of them as sisters and Lauren and Mike as her parents. She is sweet and funny and always active, she hates being bored and loves to go out on the weekends dancing. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body.

Jessica Stanley (Human) - Grew up with Rosalie in the foster home. She considers her a sister along with Ginny. She's the nerd and is always doing work which earned her a perfect GPA. She doesn't like to party and loves peace and quiet. She is a great singer and dancer.

Ginny Weasly (Human) - Has two sisters and the nicest foster parents ever. She is sweet on the outside but she will do anything to get what she wants. She can sing and has good grades but she rather hangout with her friends then spend any time doing anything else. She is a cross between both sisters but regrets always being compared to them.

Harry and Seth Potter (Wizards) –only common ground they share is that they both care about their parents and their older sister. Harry is sweet and generous and loves his school and only uses his magic for good. Seth on the other hand loves to pull pranks and use his magic to get his way or get away with things.

Jasper Whitlock (Wizard) - Loves to use magic every chance he gets. He's sweet on the ladies and closed off when it comes to guys. He doesn't get along with many people but when he does it's a friend's for life thing. He is smart and funny and very good with his words. Moved to live with his aunt at age 16 so he could study in a more private place with his magic.

Jeremy Gilbert (Wizard) - Wants to help his sister find out who she really is. He only knows that they are related but somehow she is also adopted by his biological parents who died a year ago. He was in the house with his parents when a gunman went to rob them. He was hiding when he heard the gunshots killing his parents. He left town with his sister only trusting her and unclear of where he stood in life.

James Denali (Vampire) - In a way is just as bad as Damon but in his own way. He loves to stir up trouble and hurt those around him. He has no weakness. He was told the love of his life will change his for the better when he happened to cross paths with a physic. Ever since then he has been searching for the one that will help him change his ways.

Stefan Salvatore (Vampire) - He is the younger brother to Damon and likes to live dangerously. He is not as bad as his brother, it's the reason he has many friends and girls give him extra attention. He is cute and has the face of a baby, girls adore him and adults can't stand to be mad at him. He is as troublesome as his brother but unlike Damon who gets caught, Stefan tends to get away with things.

Damon Salvatore (Vampire) - He is the one mothers tell their girls to stay away from which is why he is considered a loner. He occasionally hangs out with his roommates but prefers to go drinking and clubbing where he can find innocent girls to trick. He loves to play games and he loves to get down and dirty. He's the type of guy every girl dreams about.

Bonnie Swan (Angel) – Is very sweet and loving as is her nature as an Angel. She always sees the good in others no matter how evil they might seem on the outside. She has the gift of telling which means she always tells the truth and can tell when someone is lying. Sometimes she gets mad at the world when her gift plays tricks on her but she is learning how to control the loopholes in it.

Hermione Mallory (Angel) – Is as innocent as they come. She doesn't know much about the cruel world she is living in and likes to keep it that way. She is loving and more of an animal person but is just as loving to humans when she is around them. She has the ability to ear things said really far away. She basically listens to the wind which blows the conversations her way.

Matt Donavon (Angel) – He is charming and a prince in the eyes of human females and the female angels he deals with on a daily basis. He has the ability to see someone's soul mate and uses his gift to help them find their way to each other. He is basically a cupid

Emmett McCarthy (Angel) – He is charming and gracious but likes to stick with himself and occasionally hang with his fellow angels. He likes to help humans as much as possible because of his gift; sight of future. He basically can tell when something bad is about to happen, a picture plays in his head exactly 1 hour before it happens. They say his eyes are like those of a bird because he can see worldwide.

Caroline, Mika, Jay, and Zander (Demon) – All four are evil and love to cause trouble. Carline has the gift of seduction and uses it to her every whim. Mika has the power of chaos. He loves to stir up trouble where ever he goes. Jay has the power illusion. He could make you see anything he wants to help him achieve his goal. Zander has the power of transformation which allows him to become anyone or anything he wishes. All he has to do is touch the object to look like it. Together they are more powerful than alone.

**Extras**

Charlie and Renee have no children but look after the pack members who lost their parents at a young age. Renee is like a mother goose to Quil Ateara, and Jared Cameron. The boys treat her like the mother they never knew even though they live on their own.

Harry and Sue Potter are the loving parents to Harry Jr., Seth and Victoria Potter. They too have magic but rarely like to use them unless provoked. They try to help their two sons, daughter and their friends learn how to properly use their wands and weave spells.

Lauren and Mike Granger are foster parents to Rosalie Forbes, Jessica Stanley, and Ginny Weasly. They treat the girls as if they were their own since Lauren can never have kids herself due to a car accident years ago.

Billy Black (deceased) was a single parent to Jacob and Kamely Black. The mother is unknown; she left the day after Kamely was born. Billy died of a heart attack while out fishing with his friends Charlie and Harry. This left Jake to fend not only for himself but for his younger sister.

Sam and Emily Lahote are the strict parents of Paul and Britney Lahote. They have many rules in which their eldest child, Paul, loves to break and argue with Sam. Britney on the other hand follows all rules and is shy and sweet. She keeps to herself about her magical abilities and secretly practices in a secluded meadow far off into the woods at night.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen blood parents to twins Alice and Aria Cullen. They were changed when the girls were 5 years old. Gathered the rest of their coven as the girls grew. Their coven consisted of a rogue vampire named James Denali and Esme's nephew Jasper. The girls know what they are and have never said a word to anyone; they consider him family and not a monster. They love hanging out with their cousin and watching him perform tricks.

Stefan and Damon Salvatore's parents died almost a hundred years ago and now are the last two Salvatore's in their family. They walk around keeping to themselves until they met Elena and her younger brother Jeremy Gilbert. The two were living with their aunt Jenna but couldn't take the lies about their family so they joined Stefan and Damon when they left Mystic Falls.

Angels and Demons don't get along but it is rare when they join forces or fall in love with their opponent. Each side has a mission from their higher being. Angels were brought to Earth to protect all living beings while demons were let roam free to cause havoc so that one day the Devil himself shall walk the Earth. Each one bound in a sacred oath, they must one day face each other in a situation they are not used too.

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story and please, please, **__**Read and Review **__**so I know if this is something I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they already have owners. The ones I do own you will know.**_

Britney POV

It's strange to be in a world where nothing is ever normal, where everything has a specific purpose. Where nothing is ever normal or how it seems to the naked eye. Sometimes it's even stranger when I use magic or when my older brother, Paul, turns into a giant furry wolf whenever he wants.

I can look past most things since I've lived in weird my whole life but I was about to be a sophomore in high school. You would think what that has got to do with anything; well it's got to do with everything. My parents are finally letting me go to the school for gifted kids and I can finally be around kids who can do what I do, that includes my best friend.

Kamely Black has been my best friend since I could remember. We do everything together and I consider her more of a sister than a friend, the only problem we have is that our older brothers don't like each other much. They always get into fights with each other or call each other rude names; they even try to keep us apart sometimes. Of course I can always get Paul to change his mind and Kamely being Jake's soft spots she too usually changes his mind.

I looked out the window in my little room and saw the first rays of sun. Paul would be out on patrol soon which meant Kamely would be sneaking into my room to get ready for today. I was so excited about going to this school; my last one was never challenging enough for me. It never gave me what I needed and I was so happy when my parents finally agreed to let me go here because I knew the classes I would take would help me grow my magic and help me be more out there instead of my quiet little shell.

I got up and opened my window for Kamely before I grabbed my giant towel and headed for the shower. After quickly using the bathroom and washing up I ran back to my room to get dressed. The bus would be here in about an hour or so and I DID NOT want my parents driving me to school on my first day. It was hard enough that it was mid-semester, but everyone knew how strict my parents were.

I walked into my room to find Kamely lounging on my bed, reading a book then taking notes. I chucked as I walked into my small walk-in closet. I figured she would just be finishing her homework; after all we did spend most of the night talking about boys. One secret I could never tell her though was that I had a major crush on her brother, Jake.

Jake was the type of guy who was tough and strong, he could be over protective one second but sweet as could be when it came to Kamely and sometimes me. He was basically the man of the house now, ever since their father Billy passed away a couple years ago. Now it was just the two of them and occasionally me. He was the type that you could really dream about, that you could really fall for when you got past the hard exterior.

"B., hurry up." Kamely groaned from the bed. I chuckled again and pulled out a black and red plaid mini skirt with a red long sleeve low V-neck shirt and black vest. I quickly pulled on a matching panty set and some short cotton shorts before getting dressed.

"I'm really surprised that you're rushing me, you usually hate going to school! What, or who, has you so excited for the day?" I asked as I sat at my vanity table, pulling out my black eyeliner and mascara. I watched her from the mirror as I applied the make-up and smiled when I saw her blush slightly. "Ahhh Jasper must be back from Vacation. So are you two finally going to make it official or do you want more time?" I asked finishing up and grabbing my straightener.

"Yea he's back and I called him yesterday and some chick picked up the phone. When I asked her who it was she said his girlfriend. Can you believe that? We decide to take a break during break and he comes back with a girlfriend, while I sit here and wait for him like some puppy. I AM NOT a puppy and I wait for no one." She ranted and threw some curse words in there for measure while I chuckled and did my hair.

"Ugh boys are so stupid sometimes; I wish they would just tell you how they feel instead of lead you on. I swear if that chick that calls herself his girlfriend goes to our school I will get suspended and you will have to endure your first day alone." She smiled at the last part and I could see she forgot about her problem with Jasper and was moving on to something else. "I am so glad your parents finally agreed to letting you come to school with the rest of us. We are going to rule the school." She threw herself on my bed and noticed the picture of us on my nightstand.

"Remember when we took that. Paul thought it would be so much fun to swim in the lake. Little did we know that we would end up having blue hair once we got out," I chuckled as I watch her smile at the picture. I slipped on my black sneakers then checked myself over once more in the mirror before noticing what Kamely was wearing.

She had on a midnight blue sweater dress that stopped mid-thigh. She accompanied it with knee high black boots and a black belt that hung loose on her hips. Her hair was in its natural messy curls that hung down to about the middle of her back. She didn't wear much make-up just black eyeliner and some blush since she was tanned.

"Yea that was a great day, until Jake and Paul almost fought. I swear sometimes they are more animal than human" we both chuckled at that and I grabbed my bag and we left my room. I spotted Paul talking with my mom at the kitchen table. "Hey Paul, Aria called and wants to know if you would pick her and Alice up for school. Mrs. Lahote it is always a pleasure to see you." Kamely greeted before taking the orange Paul offered her.

I watched Paul blush at the mention of his girlfriend and I smiled. I was glad he had somebody to help him with his anger besides me; I could only handle so much. He nodded before leaving the house. I frowned and thought how mean it was of my parents to allow him to drive to school but I had to suffer on the bus. I grabbed an apple and some water before turning to face my mother. Dad must already be at work or he would have been in the kitchen still. He wasn't too fond of Kamely since she was a trouble maker and Jake an even bigger trouble maker.

"Kamely how are you? You look nice this morning!" She was actually being polite and I almost chocked on a piece of apple. "Britney are you ok, you should be more careful?" She asked worriedly and I nodded. There was a honk from outside and I turned to look out the window to see the bus.

"Mom we have to go, Love you." I called over my shoulder as we walked out the house. Once we were outside I turned to Kamely, "Thanks for being nice." I whispered as we got on the bus, taking seats in the back of the bus. She nodded and stuck her headphones in her ears; I could hear the rock music blaring from the tiny buds.

I pulled out a book and sat back and began reading it when a gust of wind past by me and I looked up to spy the guy from my dream. I couldn't believe that he was real and sitting a few seats in front of me. I turned to talk to Kamely but she had her eyes closed and looked relaxed so I didn't want to disturb her. I turned back to look at him and caught him staring at me, I could feel my cheeks burn so I turned away and pretended to read my book again.

I looked at him from under my lashes and saw him talking with three other people, they would look back at me and I would look quickly away. I sunk down into my seat and prayed the day would go by fast so that I could get alone time with Kamely to talk to her about this. I could still feel them looking at me but I ignored it with all my strength and got lost in my book.

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story and please, please, **__**Read and Review**____**so I know if this is something I should continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the review **_Alice Whitlock Hale. _**I look forward to seeing what else you guys have to say about the next couple of chapters. Hope you guys have a good day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they already have owners. The ones I do own you will know.**_

KPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_ So my best friend is finally allowed to come to school with the rest of us. Thank-God because I am so tired of holding in my thoughts and feeling whenever I'm at school. She's like my sister and I know I can tell her anything and I won't have to hide anything. I can't wait to see her later on and tell her about what happened last night. I don't even understand it myself._

_ The guy I had been messing with for the last year wanted a break from whatever we were. So of course I agreed even though I wanted to make it official. Anyway he finally got back home from vacation last night and so I called him and who picks up, a chick saying she's his girlfriend. How could he do that to me? _

_ We were perfect for each other; I even opened myself up to him and told him he meant something to me. I let him in and what does he do, he tears me up and now I don't know who to trust. I guess we will just sort everything out at school. I never thought Jasper would be the type to hurt me, not after everything we have gone through._

_ So the suns up and I have to get ready for school then head over to the best friend's house. I won't abandon her on her first day, I know how first days could be, especially when it's halfway through the first semester. So until later when I can get to you again._

_XOXO_

_ FireBird_

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, please, **__**Read and Review**__**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they already have owners. The ones I do own you will know.**_

BPOV

Morning classes sucked. You would think a mythical school would have better classes, but no it was the same stupid classes I was taking in my old school.

English, Math, and History were so boring I almost fell asleep in all of them. Although I admit that History intrigued me some since it was the history about how we all came about and not your average heritage. It was cool learning how I got my powers and why we were given them in the first place. What I really wanted to know was: how I was a witch, my brother a wolf, and my parents human?

The bell rang and I left to go to lunch. The teachers were giving me extra homework so that I would catch up in their class. My nights were going to suck for a while, especially my weekends. There was just no way my parents were going to let me go out anywhere with all the homework I would be bringing home.

The cafeteria was not as packed as it would have been at my old school and for that I was grateful. I also had to remember that half the kids here didn't eat food so there wouldn't be so many kids when I would go to lunch.

I grabbed myself a burger with fries and headed to an empty table in the corner, no one was there and I wanted to eat lunch in peace. I was just about to bite into my burger when a shadow formed on the table; I looked up and spotted the guy from my dreams. He was looking at me with a dark scowl and I froze, what did he want? Would I say something stupid?

"You're sitting at our table" he stated and then I looked behind him to notice a couple other kids, two of who he was sitting with on the bus. I stayed there starring at them and a couple of them laughed.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?" A girl with long brown hair and pale skin asked.

I blinked my eyes a few times before clearing my throat. I was starting to become angry and when I got angry my powers did whatever they wanted. I opened my mouth to speak but before anything came out; Kamely appeared out of nowhere and talked for me.

"Sorry guys, it's her first day. She doesn't know better, I was supposed to show her around but I got distracted. She won't bother you again" and she pulled me up with my tray and pulled me to another table where some of our friends sat. They were shocked, probably because I had sat at that table. I looked back at them and they were all still laughing at me but the tall dark one was still scowling at me.

"Kam, I could have handled that myself. You didn't have to say that, besides their names weren't on the table." I stated harshly. She laughed at me before eating her lunch, a tray filled with tacos. "I need to talk to you in gym later" I said in a hushed tone so only she heard.

"Why, I think you'll enjoy it too much to talk about much of anything else. We can talk later when you come over; Jake has to work so I have the house to myself for a couple hours." I smiled wide; I loved when the house was empty. We always had a good time and we always left the house half destroyed in an attempt to cook or work on her homework.

"It's about those dreams I've been telling you about"

"You mean the one about Mr. God-like hotness who pleases your every whim?" She chuckled and I blushed and looked back at my dream-guy at his table and I saw him smirking wide my way. Crap! He heard us, I know he did.

"Will you please not say that out loud? I don't want anyone else to know about them" I said quickly and glanced back to see him still starring. My face heated up and I knew my face was probably the color of a tomato. Kamely was still chuckling when she said

"Looks like you've caught the eye of Damon Salvatore. I'll tell you all about him later so just eat and stop starring at them or Elena will come over and put you down." She warned and I did as she asked and turned even though I wanted to continue to stare at him. I could feel his eyes at me the entire period.

When lunch finished Kamely brought me to my next class which looked strange on the inside. It kind of reminded me of Professor Snapes' classroom in the movie Hogwarts. I chuckled as I let the teacher know who I was and he sent me to an empty desk in the back. What I loved most about this class was that it was a mixed grades class so it wasn't just sophomores.

I noticed a couple people I knew and wished I was sitting near them so I would feel more comfortable. My friend Victoria looked over at me and sent me a note in my head

"_Hey don't worry about it, this class isn't so bad. It's actually pretty fun. We get to learn a lot of potions and spells. I think you'll catch on fast and if you need help just ask him to borrow the class book. It has everything we've been working on so far so you can catch up."_

I chucked and smiled at her. She nodded her head and turned back to face the class. A few late students walked in and I blushed deep red when Elena, I think her name was, and the boy she was hanging with earlier walked in. They took the seats in front of me after Elena glared at me and flipped her hair.

I groaned and sat back in my seat. This class was so not going to be fun; it was going to be hard and definitely one of my least favorites. Hopefully maybe, one day, in the future, we could be friends, but I knew that was a long stretch since she already hated me.

Victoria was right on some level, this class was fun. But what wasn't fun were the glares and rude comments Elena made to the boy next to her all during class. Whenever I didn't know or understand something she would be right there giving the answer. Whenever I got something right, she was right there with something witty to say.

When we were practicing a spell she purposely took the bench next to mine so that she could bother me all during class. I would mess up my potion whenever she said something and I was so tired of her drama by the end of class.

Things were going to get ugly and fast if she said one more thing to me. Luckily at the end of class, that boy she was with had pulled her away quickly. She blew me a kiss right before she was pulled out the class. I stood with my fist clenched, taking in deep breathes when a sweet male voice broke through my concentration.

"Don't mind Elena, she's just jealous." I looked up to find Damon Salvatore staring at me with a small smile on his perfect pink lips.

"And why would she be jealous of little me?" I asked leaning against my desk.

"Because I've told her many times I don't want to date her or anyone for that, but for some reason I just can't take my eyes off of you." I blushed at what he said and he smirked.

"Well please do because I do not need drama at this school. My parents would make me go back to my old school faster than the time it took me to get into this place." I said and turned, trying not to glance back at him as I started for the door.

"I'm fine with that; I'll just see you tonight when you're sleeping." I froze at his words. I could hear the smile in his voice. Did it get deeper, huskier, than when he first got in here?

"I have no clue what you mean" I whispered before leaving the room and going to gym. Three more classes and I was done for the day. I really needed to get to Kamely's so we could talk and then home for my prison of homework.

_**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please, please, **__**Read and Review**__**.**_


End file.
